A new life
by guisiva.2001
Summary: Harry had a difficulty life since he was a child, touched by magic, fate and death he was chosen, prophesied. But in the end, he went to the hero's way and made a hard choice. Getting a second chance, being reborn as the son of one of the biggest heroes.


**A new life - HPxAvengers**

In 1980, a boy named Harry James Potter was born. He was, in a matter of fact, weird. His family was weird and most important his world was weird. Weird, if you call could be just something different, and most times, the different things are judged.

When Harry Potter was only a year old, his parents lost their lives fighting for their weird world. Fighting a weird villain, defeated by an even weirder hero, the hero being Harry James Potter. And in a short time, Harry lost almost everything. Almost, because he still was a weird hero.

Growing up, Harry realized that he was different, completely so. It would be easy to know that, but even more living in his Aunt's house, a totally normal and good normal house, where they always let him know how different he was by his freakishness.

He discovered it, when he was 6 years old, just cooking breakfast for his normal family, like any other day. For most of his live, Harry desired to be normal, be included in his Aunt live, be loved, be treated like his cousin. However, from this day forward, Harry's thoughts changed. He just desired to be himself. Because just like "magic", his powers took the bacon, the pan, and stopped both through the air. Just floating.

And from this day, until the end of his days, he realized how ridiculous, thinking that being normal was a good thing, because if he was different, he loved being different.

Many different things happened after that day, one of those was his hair growing suddenly after a bad haircut by his aunt, and other was a type of teleportation by his magic, in a moment he was on the ground the other he was on the tree.

All of this was explained once he became 11 years old, magic existed, magical parents, Vold-who, Boy-lived, etc, etc, etc…

And in a few minutes, everything changed. His powers explained, he entered a new world, a new adventure, like one of those movies that he never could watch, a villain, a hero, and a history. Thankfully, the villain already was destroyed and the hero could live a good and long life right?

Wrong.

In his first year, Harry gave his best, studied magic when he never could study science, took the best grades instead of degrading himself like he used to do in the normal school, become a child, because that what he was right? Played sports, got new friends, got a few crushes. And all was well right?

Wrong.

In the end of his first year Harry saved the magical world once more, even if it was to delay the inevitable. Destroyed the bad professor, saw the villain that was supposed to be dead. It was all like a movie, and Harry, realized was the hero.

And Harry that discovered his powers, just wanted to study, become the best, make his parents proud, entered the journey of two men. The villain, the hero. The bad, the good. The victorious, and the loser.

For more six years, that was all that Harry new. He made new friends, lost old friends. Discovered that he was rich, found a lost member of a family that he never knew, even if both were not connected by blood. Lost someone, the same member that he found.

But in the end, Harry was almost given up. He did so much, he gave up so much, just to a world that perhaps never deserved him. Deserved a true hero, a pure hearted person, that put the needs of plenty of people that he never knew, and never would.

And when a choice was created, a question was made, Harry decided, he had already lost almost everything, his godfather, his grandfather-figure, friends, and most of all his own life. His childhood. His parents, just for god damn war.

The decision that war made was not easy, was a decision between his own life to save millions perhaps. But as he always did, he went not for the easy way. He gave his self, his own life, to save millions of people. Thinking that perhaps he would meet his parents, get finally something that was always lost.


End file.
